Studio Canal
StudioCanal UK is the official branch of StudioCanal in both the United Kingdom and Ireland. Films Production Company # Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) - PG - 05/10/2018 # Sammy's Great Escape (2012) - U''' - 15/02/2013 # Ned Kelly (2003) - '''15 - 26/09/2003 # Johnny English (2003) - PG - 11/04/2003 # 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002) - 15 - 31/05/2002 # Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) - 15 - 04/05/2001 # Billy Elliot (2000) - 15 - 29/09/2000 # O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) - 12 - 15/09/2000 # U-571 (2000) - 12 - 02/06/2000 Home Media Distributor * Rambo III (1988) - UK - 18 - 04/08/2008 Film Distributor # Paddington 3 (TBA) - UK - TBA # The Informer (2019) - France - TBA - 17/01/2020 # Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie (2019) - UK - TBA - 18/10/2019 # Anna (2019) - Australia / Germany - MA15+ - 05/09/2019 # Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - UK - U''' - 09/08/2019 # The White Crow (2018) - UK - '''12A - 22/03/2019 # Cold Pursuit (2019) - UK - 15 - 22/02/2019 # King of Thieves (2018) - UK - 15 - 14/09/2018 # Yardie (2018) - UK - 15 - 31/08/2018 # The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018) - UK - 12A - 20/04/2018 # Wonderstruck (2017) - UK - PG - 06/04/2018 # Midnight Sun (2018) - UK - 12A - 30/03/2018 # Early Man (2018) - UK - PG - 26/01/2018 # The Commuter (2018) - UK - 15 - 19/01/2018 # Paddington 2 (2017) - UK - PG - 10/11/2017 # Logan Lucky (2017) - UK - 12A - 25/08/2017 # The Wall (2017) - UK - 15 - 28/07/2017 # The Red Turtle (2017) - UK - PG - 26/05/2017 # Free Fire (2016) - UK - 15 - 31/03/2017 # The Lost City of Z (2016) - UK - 15 - 24/03/2017 # The Founder (2016) - UK - 12A - 17/02/2017 # Gold (2016) - UK - 15 - 03/02/2017 # Manchester by the Sea (2016) - UK - 15 - 13/01/2017 # Free State of Jones (2016) - UK & Australia - 15 - 30/09/2016 # Swallows and Amazons (2016) - UK - PG - 19/08/2016 # Robinson Crusoe (2016) - UK - PG - 06/05/2016 # The Take (2016) - UK - 15 - 22/04/2016 # High-Rise (2015) - UK - 15 - 18/03/2016 # Macbeth (2015) - UK & France - 15 - 02/10/2015 # Legend (2015) - UK - 18 - 09/09/2015 # The Gunman (2015) - UK - 15 - 20/03/2015 # Paddington (2014) - UK - PG - 28/11/2014 # The Imitation Game (2014) - UK - 12A - 14/11/2014 # Non-Stop (2014) - UK - 12A - 28/02/2014 # RoboCop (2014) - UK & France - 12A - 07/02/2014 # Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) - UK - 15 - 24/01/2014 # Rush (2013) - UK - 15 - 13/09/2013 # Attack the Block (2011) - UK - 15 - 13/05/2011 # Flash of Genius (2008) - UK - 12A - 20/03/2009 # Somers Town (2008) - UK - 12A - 22/08/2008 # Son of Rambow (2007) - UK - 12A - 04/04/2008 # In the Valley of Elah (2007) - UK - 15 - 25/01/2008 # The Closet (2001) - UK - 15 - 17/05/2002 Category:Film Distributors Category:Production Companies Category:Home Media Distributors